Bloodlines: The Father, The Son & The Holy Spirit
by Hidden-Monster
Summary: Salome's strange visions mark the beginning of the events that will ultimately undo the Authority.


The sudden coldness quickly ran through her arms before dropping down into the pit of her stomach, bringing about an unexpected sense of nausea. It's over, Salome reflected prematurely, just before a flash of darkness hit her vision for a split second. She continued to wait for anymore unpleasant surprises, but at last, it seemed the ordeal had concluded.

It was unavoidable, she told herself. Even with her political powers and status in the Authority, there was nothing she could have done for him. Worse yet, had she revealed their ties, her job position and possibly life would be in danger. All she could do was briefly mourn for a relationship that never really existed.

However a month later, the sensation repeated itself. Salome was at an unexpected lost to explain what was causing it. After nearly 2000 years, one grows accustomed, even disinterested with the common day to day emotions that come with existence. True, you would still crave those magnificent heights of sexual pleasure or the pounding of hot blood rushing from the wound of a human in your embrace, but in the end, it all becomes a type of routine.

Aurelia had explained it all to her before, the tremors that occur when your Maker is taken away by the True Death. It was a feeling similar, but with marked differences, to the rush of emotions that arise when one's own progeny passes. Something that Salome had already experienced personally.

But why did the unearthly feeling persist, if he was really gone? Was she to be haunted regularly because perhaps she kept some part of him alive in her own blood?

Her questions were left unanswered, but Lillith's mission fortunately kept her preoccupied with other matters. Although unintentional, Russell's outburst on live television was turning out to be very beneficial to the mission. The tide was turning, Sanguinistas were finally making their voices heard, and humans were preparing for the final battle that would prove who was the master race.

But within the Authority, priority continued to be placed on dousing the flames of anyone who opposed peace between vampires and humans. Foolishly, with Russell Edgington gone, they believed their number one threat was a human.

"You've just destroyed yourself! Who do you think they'll suspect first when they find out I'm missing? My congregation is in the thousands and they're all gonna be looking for me!"

Roman paused the video and glanced up from the computer screen to face the other members of the Authority

"Little bugger's got quite an ego hidden in that hair," Rosalyn quipped.

Roman remained serious. "Fortunately that was just the first night. In 48 hours, we've made this progress."

Another click on his part and the footage continued playing on everyone's laptop.

This time, Steve Newlin appeared alone, kneeling, not so silently praying while shaking his head occasionally.

Roman speeded through the video, which varied between flashes of the subject sitting and laying upon the cell bed.

"It it just goes on like that," he summarized.

The members of his council appeared bored, obviously expecting more of a show from their prisoner.

"So the question remains," Roman stated. "What should we do with our guest?"

Dieter was first to speak. "Besides the obviously killing, correct? He's been connected with at least the Dallas bombing. That alone is enough to quality for a death sentence."

"Killing him would not achieve much," Roman argued. "Even if we completely destroyed his body, so it's never found, they will still blame his disappearance on the vampire population."

"At least he would answer for his crime," Chancellor Drew countered. "Word might get out as to what happens to those who kill our kind."

"To start a war?" Kiwbe asked, giving the youthful looking vampire a warning glance from across the table.

Alexander sneered back, but to his right Rosalyn merely tossed her hands in the air.

"The important thing is that we have him. One less thorn in our side," she declared.

Roman paced patiently at the foot of the table, slightly disappointed in the lack of creativity of his team.

"His allies are still out there. The Fellowship still runs. Even if he was our biggest opponent, there will be others. Which is why I'm suggesting that it may be wise to make him a force for our side."

Although not enthusiastic over the subject, Nora finally spoke up.

"By what means? Glamouring him and sending him out to secretly destroy the Fellowship from the inside?"

"Glamouring him would only get us so far, and may prove to be short lived. Already the practice of hypnotism has been proven to nullify such an influence."

"Maybe if one of us remained in his company at select times," Rosalyn suggested.

"One of us will have total influence over him," Roman clarified.

The council stared forward, still not guessing the punch line.

"One of us will turn him."

The idea was initially met with shock, followed by some of the Authority members grinning mischievously at the prospect.

"But, even before then, I want him to committed to our cause. I want him to turn his back on his old life and embrace the new one we're going to give him."

Nora remained distant to the idea.

"That's a lot of effort to spend on someone who, had he not been publicly known, should have been killed many times over," she unemotionally stated to Roman.

"The results will be worth our time and I believe it will not be a very difficult process. You've seen this," he gestured at the still fame of the video. "Days, maybe weeks at the most from now, and he should be ready. From there, I want him trained with the proper statements and speeches for when he makes his reappearance to the public."

Rosalyn smirked, already knowing what was coming next.

"I suppose you have an ideal candidate in mind for the one who's suppose to turn him?"

"You've always given us stellar students, Chancellor Harris."

"Yeah, but I'm sure this one is a lock to be the red-headed stepchild of my progenies."

Roman chuckled good naturedly, while the Authority members retrieved their personal items off the table and vacated the room. At last, he could speak to the only one whose opinion mattered to him. The voice that had remained oddly silent throughout the whole discussion.

"You believe this will work?"

"I would not have suggested it if I carried any doubts," Salome maintained. "But do you?"

"It could be a long shot," he admitted. "But recent developments have convinced me this may be exactly what we need."

"What would that be?"

"Nan Flanagan."

"She's supportive of this idea?" Salome was surprised, given their AVL spokesperson's on-air history with Steve Newlin.

"Hardly, she knows nothing of it. And it will remain that way." Roman paused, making sure the exit doors were secure and they remained alone. "Recently, there's been some evidence that she's been in contact with known Sanguinistas."

"Maybe she's trying to work her way inside," Salome defended. "Make them reveal something, Nan is good at uncovering-"

"Nan Flanagan is good at arguing with the likes of Steve Newlin, but that's about it. And those talents aside, most of the polls reveal that people find her stiff and unpleasant."

"And she should be punished for that? For not presenting herself like every other empty headed blonde bimbo on tv?"

"Of course not. But conspiring with Sanguinistas is not something we can overlook."

"IF it is true."

Roman yielded the debate, earning Salome the final word. However she was not satisfied. Leaving the conference room, she wondered what else she didn't know about her colleagues.


End file.
